JR Fairy Tales: Beauty and the Rabbit
by AnimeKeepsMeSane
Summary: Welcome to JR Fairy Tales! These are classic fairy tales adapted to Junjou Romantica. First up is Beauty and the Beast. Enjoy! T for cursing and BL content! First up: Beauty and the Beast
1. AUTHORS NOT PLEASE READ FIRST

**Authors Note: No I am not restarting Beauty and the Rabbit, I am merely reformatting it. I changed Usagi-san's name from Usagi-san to Akihiko and tried to extract all the honorifics and such since they just sound weird in the little make-believe world I set this story in. I might introduce the Usagi nickname latter but I am still debating that (feel free to give me your opinion) I am also now going to include Terrorist. I think. Also, thanks to Celia Reese and her book **_**Pirates: A True and Remarkable Tale of Minerva Sharp and Nancy Kington; Female Pirates Bold.**_** Her book gave me the idea for a bit of the latest chapter since I needed something for Akihiko to show Misaki since Misaki already has the mini-library room. I know my note on my profile says that I wouldn't be uploading anything until December but I don't wanna wait that long since I'm really excited about this. Thank You for Reading**


	2. Beauty and the Rabbit Prologue

**Beauty and the Rabbit Prologue**

**This is the first edition of JR Fairy Tales! Banzai! *Cough* Anyway these are classic Fairy Tales adapted to Junjou Romantica. This one is Beauty and the Beast redone. This is BoyXBoy, you have been warned. Don't like? DON'T READ! I'm not a lemon writer yet so don't expect anything. Oh yeah and this is not strictly the Disney version of this story. There are many versions out there and they all have their pros and cons so don't just base everything on Disney's ver. Okay? This is just the prologue, k? Since apparently no one knows who wrote the original Beauty and the Beast, I'm just going to say it belongs to them, whoever they are. JR characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura, as do I. Enjoy the story!**

Far away, in a land where magic still roamed but few still used it, there was an amazing castle. Everything in the castle was amazing and beautiful. Especially the King, Queen, and two princes. On the surface, they seemed the perfect royal family. But just beneath the surface, all was not well. The King and Queen had been forced to wed, so their marriage was falling apart. On top of that, the eldest prince was not even legit. His mother was not the Queen, but just a common woman that had died soon after the boy was born. The King was not a strictly inhumane man, so he took the boy in instead of having him die on the streets. Unfortunately, this further eroded the King and Queen's marriage. The younger prince was shocked at first to find he had an older brother but tried his best to befriend the elder but to no avail. The older boy hated the younger because the Queen treated the young one like the prodigal son and the elder like an infestation. This coupled with his parents fighting almost daily, his mother beginning to drink, and walking in on several very "disturbing" things, made the youth surly and spoiled. He had only one real friend. His best friend and advisor, Hiroki Kamijō, had been with the young prince since they were very young and was one of the only people that understood him at all, even though most of the time they spent together was spent in silence. He was also the person that brought the prince the "bad" (its actually good news but the prince had to pretend like it was bad) news that his parents and brother were killed in an archery incident. (I hate the whole Usami clan, besides Akihiko, so I decided I would just kill them off early bwahahahahaha!)

The prince rushed to the archery practice range to congratulate the young archer that had caused the accident. He was supposed to be sentenced to death, but the prince instead invited him to dinner and assigned Hiroki to take care of him. The young man, Nowaki, took a special interest in Hiroki from that day fore ward. He started to call Hiroki Hiro-san and once the prince walked in on them making out in the armory.

Since the young prince was not yet 21 when his parents and brother died (he was only around 16), he did not take the throne. A regent was put in place and the castle stayed in pretty much the same state that it had been under the King. Unfortunately, since the prince did not have to take responsibility for anything, he grew even more surly and spoiled. This would latter bring about his downfall.

On the night of the prince's 18th birthday, there was a terrible storm. Around midnight, there was a nock on the great oak doors. The prince opened the door to find an old woman standing before him. She was dressed in rags and walked with a stick. She requested lodging for the night and in return, offered a single, perfect red rose. The prince was repulsed by the old woman and started to close the door. She warned him not to judge on appearance alone, but he ignored her and continued to close the door. Suddenly there was a bright light on the other side of the door and the prince flung it wide open. In place of the old woman, there was now a beautiful young enchantress. The young prince begged her forgiveness but it was already too late.

"For your selfishness, I lay a curse on you and this castle. If you or any of your servants leave, you will die. The only way to lift this curse is to fall in love with someone and earn their love in return. I leave you with two things to help you; this rose, which will continue to bloom until your 21st birthday. If you have not found love by then, you will die." A silver hand mirror appeared in her hand. "The second thing I leave you with is this enchanted mirror. You can watch the outside world with it." She handed him the mirror and rose. Then she waved her wand over the castle. All but the most essential servants disappeared from the castle, never to return. The prince, repulsed by his actions, retreated to his room. How the Hell was he supposed to fall in love in just four years if he wasn't allowed out of the castle?


	3. Beauty and the Rabbit Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Rabbit 1**

Three years later, in a little village 30 miles away, there was a small cottage where a young man lived with his older brother. The young man had moved in with his brother just a few months ago. Little was known about the pair except for a few facts. One, their parents had been killed in a fire that had destroyed their old home. Two, that the elder, whose name was Takahiro, was a merchant of some sort that had lost his money in a storm that had wrecked his entire fleet. And thirdly, that the boy was so fair, many had mistaken him for a girl when they first saw him. The boy's name was Misaki. The boy also loved books. Everyday he would walk to the village, which was a few miles from his home, and borrow a new book from the village book shop.

This was how the richest man in the village came to know of the boy. The mysterious man, known only as Sumi (yeah I know he was after Usagi-san but since I already killed Haruhiko off, I decided I'd just use Sumi instead), thought Misaki fairer than all the girls in the village and decided he had to have Misaki for his bride. But he knew his brother would never allow it. He was terribly protective of the boy and was always afraid someone would harm him. He barely let Misaki talk to anyone. Misaki blamed himself for their parents' death, Heaven knows why, and Takahiro thought Misaki so fragile, he had vowed to take care of him forever. So Sumi decided to send Takahiro a fake letter, saying that one of his ships he'd lost in the storm had just come into harbour just a few towns over.

When Takahiro read the letter, he couldn't believe it. He had thought they were ruined. he rushed to tell Misaki. "That is terrific Brother!" Misaki exclaimed when his brother told him.

Takahiro rushed to prepare so he could go to the other town immediately. As he saddled their only horse, he asked Misaki. "I'm going to bring you back something. What would you like?"

Misaki thought for a moment and then said. "I would like a rose please."

"Just a rose? I could get you something much more extravagant."

Misaki shook his head. "Just a rose Brother."

Takahiro shrugged and swung himself into the saddle. "I should be back in three days. Don't let anyone into the house."

"Good bye Misaki!" Takahiro called from the road that would take him through the town and on to the port. Misaki waved until his brother was out of site. If only Misaki knew how much trouble his simple little request would cause. But hey, if people in Misaki's position always knew the kind of trouble they would get into, there wouldn't be any fairy tales.

Later that day, just as Misaki was clearing the table after lunch, Sumi came by. Misaki opened the door and Sumi walked right in. "Come in." Misaki muttered sarcastically as he closed the door. 'Brother said not to let anyone in, but I think I can trust Mr. Sumi.'

Sumi turned to Misaki. "So Misaki, is your brother out of town?" Misaki nodded, continuing to clean the table. When he was done, Sumi propped his feet up on the table.

"Marry me, Misaki" Sumi said.

"What?" Misaki whirled.

"Mary me. You are the loveliest thing in the village, and I am the richest man in the village. It's a match made in Heaven. All your dreams are coming true today."

'What do you know about my dreams?' Misaki thought to himself. Sumi spread his arms arms wide, as if painting the picture of the perfect life for Misaki. "Can't you just picture it? Dinner is over, the house is clean, there's a roaring fire in the fireplace, and our children are playing with the dogs. You can pop out a few and we'll teach 'em to be just like me."

Misaki's jaw dropped. "First of all, I'm a GUY so I can't just 'pop out a few." and second of all, who ever said I'd want to marry you?"

Sumi stood up and pinned Misaki against the door. "You should. Every girl in town wants me, why not you?" Misaki glared.

"Because I ain't a girl. And you are a PIG!" Misaki's hand had found the door knob. He opened the door and quickly stepped to the side. Sumi fell down the steps and into a puddle of mud. "Oh wait! That's an insult to pigs!"

The door slammed and Sumi mentally cursed himself and Misaki. "Misaki, you will be mine. God help me, you will be mine." He vowed out loud as he trudged back to his mansion on the other side of town.

Misaki opened the door and peered out. "Is he gone?" He pulled his head back inside and slammed the door. "That baka! What makes him think I'd _ever _marry someone like him? I'm not even like that! And 'pop out a few'? What the hell was that? I wish Brother would get back soon, I hate being here alone."

Misaki lit a fire and curled up in front of it to read his book. It was his favourite. He'd read it twice so the owner of the book store had given it to him. It was about a young woman that gets lost in the woods and happens upon a young man. He brings her to a castle but doesn't tell her that he is the prince. He had fallen in love with the young woman but wanted to make sure she loved him for him and not for his title. But there wasn't just mushy stuff. Ancient magic, daring sword fights, and far off places also attracted Misaki to the book. But, secretly, it was the romance that had him coming back every time. He leaned back against his brothers chair. 'Why couldn't he have an adventure like that?' He wondered to himself. He closed his eyes and that night, a tall man with silver hair and beautiful lilac eyes haunted his dreams with the promise of adventure on his lips.

**Well? What do ya' think? I want to send a **_HUGE_** thank you out to all of the people that reviewed or faved my story! Your reviews made me so happy, I broke out of my writing rut and finished the chapter and nearly completed my InuYasha fanfic's newest chapter. A special thanks goes out to AlyceUsami! I never thought one of my all time favourite Junjou Romantica authors would actually like **_anything_** I wrote. I REALLY hope I didn't disappoint. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to be able to update this since I will be away from my computer for the weekend. I am going to PHX, Arizona. It's a long drive so I will have plenty of time to write more so I should be able to update again on Monday. Once again, thank you all SO SO SOOOOO much for reviewing! I hope you all like! But I do have a request to make of you all. I know how to include the unrequited love Akihiko felt toward Takahiro but I'm not sure if I should. Please let me know what you think. If no one tells me, I will just assume that you don't want to see that and I won't write it, okay? Oh and for all of those that were wondering how Nowaki killed three people *cough The Closet Romantic cough* in one archery incident, that will be discussed in either the next chapter or the one after that. It just depends on how long the next chapter is going to be. Oh and since I didn't put it in the last chapter, this story will have Junjou Romantica and Junjou Egoist in it. Mainly Romantica but with little side shots of Egoist. I don't like Terrorist and for now, I do not plan on having them in this story.**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	4. Beauty and the Rabbit Chapter 2

**Beauty and the Rabbit 2**

**Well this chapter was a pain-in-the-ass to write. I blame the fact that this is my least favorite part of the story. That and its hard to eat a jaw breaker and type at the same time. The bloody taste in my mouth is helping...Anyway yeah this chapter is my least favorite. So much so that I don't even have it all written out on paper. I am just going to type it out as it comes to me. And again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! To find out that some of my favorite authors actually like my stuff...heck just finding out that people in general like the crap I write...It just gives me this warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Does that sound corny? Oh well, what's life without a little corniness? Well I'm blabbing now so...Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. I will not be including the unrequited love, k'? Special thanks to all the people that submitted their opinion on that. I'm glad I don't have to put that in here, cause then it'd be an even bigger pain-in-the-ass and probably wouldn't have gotten done until tomorrow.**

Takahiro made his way home sadly. The letter had been a fraud, he was sure of that. He had burst through the doors of the local Chandler (dock offices) and made a fool of himself by requestin a ship that didn't even exist. Worst of all, he hadn't been able to get Misaki the rose he'd wanted. He let out a sigh and slumped in the saddle, letting the horse continue at a sluggish pace. He was in no hurry to get home. The sounds of the forest were hypnotic and lulling, and Takahiro was just nodding off when the horse came to a sudden stop. (yes it is possible to fall asleep on a horse. Believe me, I've done it.)

Takahiro looked up and his jaw dropped. The horse was stopped in front of a huge golden gate. Beyond the gate, he could see an impressive castle of white marble. Takahiro hadn't noticed the encroaching darkness, but even so the gate still seemed to glow in the growing darkness. Takahiro wondered whether or not he should make camp near the castle when the gate swung silently open. He paused for a moment before urging the horse foreward. When Takahiro reached the front doors, he tied the horse to a ring embedded in the white marble wall and walked up the large marble steps. He tried to nock on the heavy oak doors, but the door opened at his slightest touch. It swung foreward with a slight creak and Takahiro peered in.

"Hello?" He called. No answer. Takahiro pushed the door open wider and stepped inside. He thought he felt someone watching him, but he couldn't see anyone. He heard the clink of china and saw a soft yellow glow, like fire light, through a crack under a door just off the large room. At least, he thought it was a large room. He couldn't really see. What little light there was coming through the windows was the cold, steely grey you get when the sun had set but the stars hadn't come out yet. Takahiro hurried quickly to the little line of light, the darkness starting to scare him a little.

He pushed the door open. It opened into a large kitchen. Takahiro looked around, to see if there were any other people in the room with him. There weren't. 'But I could have sworn I heard people in here. Someone had to have set the table.' He thought, noticing the set place at the island in the middle of the room. There was only one setting and next to it was a folded piece of paper. Takahiro walked over and picked up the note.

It read:

**"To our dear guest; This food is for you. If you chose to spend the night, your room is through the door in front of you, up the stairs, and at the end of the hall, fourth door on the right. You may wander about the castle, but stay away from the ninth floor."**

The note was not signed. Takahiro shrugged and sat down and began to eat.

When he'd finished, Takahiro headed upstairs. He'd left the horse enough slack to lay down or move farther out to get grass, so that was taken care of. He quickly found his room and his jaw dropped for the second time tonight. The room was HUGE! Takahiro was sure his whole house could fit in this one room. The floor was covered in a thick carpet and there was a large four poster bed in the corner. A large wardrobe and vanity stood side by side on the south wall. The walls were painted a light lime green, the same color as the carpet. Takahiro walked over to the bed, half expecting to sink in up to his knees in the thick carpet, and fell more than sat on the huge bed. He fell back, suddenly feeling tired. He didn't even bother to kick off his shoes before falling into a deep sleep.

Takahiro awoke the next morning feeling utterly confused. 'Where the hell am I?' He thought when he noticed where he was. Then the previous day came rushing back to him. Takahiro sighed. "I guess I should get going."

Takahiro stood and made the bed. He walked back to the kitchen, surprised to see a plate of French Toast set in his place from last night. (yeah I know, French Toast. Real original. Especially since the original story is set in France. It was the first thing I could think of.) Takahiro nervously sat down and ate, hurrying so he could leave. He hadn't seen anyone in the creepy castle since he'd come and the way everything seemed to be ready for him was beginning to scare him. When he finished, he hurried out and barely noticed the size of the front room. He rushed over to where he'd tied up the horse last night and quickly untied him and swung into the saddle. He turned the horse around and started down the cobblestone path that led back to the gate. As Takahiro neared the gate, he noticed something he hadn't the night before. The path was lined with rose bushes of every color. They were in full bloom and that suddenly gave Takahiro an idea.

He pulled back on the reigns to stop the horse and jumped down. Takahiro took the horses reigns in hand and walked over to one of the red rose bushes. He looped the horses reigns around his wrist and plucked one of the beautiful flowers.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" The cold voice cut through him like a knife. He whirled around and saw a young man, probably about his age, standing behind him, his lilac eyes shooting daggers. The young man was dressed almost like a prince, but not quite as gaudy.

"I'm sorry! I was just getting a rose for my brother!" Takahiro gulped when the man's hard eyes did not soften.

"Tell me why I shouldn't throw you in the dungeon for stealing."

Takahiro floundered around in his head for some excuse. "Because I have to get back to my brother." It was supposed to be a statement, but it sounded more like a question to Takahiro. "He'll be worried if I'm gone to long. He's such an innocent boy..." Takahiro hadn't meant to say that last part, it'd just sort of...slipped out.

The young man's eyebrow arched. "Your brother?" He murmured softly, mostly to himself. "Fine," He said louder, talking directly to Takahiro. "Take the rose. But in return, you must bring your brother here, where he will remain for the next year." Takahiro took a step back, the man's words not fully hitting him. "I said go!" The man shouted. Takahiro jumped back on his horse and tore out of the open gate.

'Perhaps this man's brother is the key to my release.' The young prince thought as he slowly turned and walked back into the large castle.

**Phew! I was right! This chapter was a pain-in-the-ass to write! But now it's finally over and I can get on to the fun part, Misaki meets Usagi-san! (if you didn't know that was the prince, I pity you.) Now I know that Usagi (as the Beast) is supposed to be all mean and such when Misaki arrives, but I want him to be nice and sweet (OOC I know but hey, it's my story so I'll do what I want) The whole rose scene is not from the Disney version, as I told you not all of this would be from that, and belongs (I think) to the amazing Devdasi from an amazing site called (if you like fan made yaoi, especially cross dressing magic boys, I suggest you go visit her.**) **She put something up a while ago, right now it would be under The Nightingale, but it's actually a whole bunch of fairy tales turned yaoi (no I am not stealing her ideas so don't think that) Her ver. is called Beau and the Beast and is amazing and since I don't like the Disney ver of this scene, I decide to use her's. (I don't specificaly have her permission so if you love me, you won't tell her.) Oh and if your wondering why I put a time limit on how long Misaki would be staying at the castle, it's because Usagi will die if he doesn't fall in love and earn love in return by his 21st birthday, and that's only a year away, so why would Misaki stay longer than the year? Plus I wanted to change it up a bit... ANOTHER HUUUUUUUUGGGGGEEEEEE THANK YOU GOES OUT TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT TOOK TIME OUT OF THEIR BUSY (or if your like me, not busy at all but I still thank you) LIVES AND SCHEDULES TO TAKE THIS SMALL LOOK INTO THE CRAZINESS OF MY MIND! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY READING THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING!**


	5. Beauty and the Rabbit Chapter 3

**Beauty and the Rabbit 3**

**Okay before I start the chapter, I just wanted to write down this quote that I thought up when I first started writing this. Its about pretty much all of my favorite couples, including these two idiots *points to story*.**

"**Love is a blind and pure emotion. It looks beyond mortal things like age, race, and gender, and looks straight into your heart. So what if you fell in love 500 years after you should have? What if you fell in love 12 years before hand? Love is not something we can control or learn, only something we can experience. Love cannot be faked, and it cannot be forced. It can take a hundred years or one day to happen. Love is behind everything we do, somewhere.**

**Because its what makes us, us."**

Takahiro raced home, pushing the horse harder than ever before. But no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't escape what he'd done. He'd just promised his brother to some stranger just to retain his freedom. By the time he reached his home, he was crying over the loss of his little brother.

Misaki ran out to him and was shocked to see tears streaming down his face. "Nii-san, whats wrong?"

His brother looked up, his olive eyes red from crying. "I'm sorry Misaki, so so sorry!" He wrapped his arms around his little brother and continued sobbing.

Misaki patted his brother awkwardly on the back. "What are you apologizing for?" Takahiro pulled away from his brother and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Misaki, I've got some bad news. Lets go inside." Misaki nodded, confused as hell, and walked with his brother into their little cottage.

"The letter was a fake?" Misaki shouted, his voice rising four octaves higher than normal. Takahiro nodded and stared down into his tea. 'I bet it was Sumi.' Misaki thought to himself. 'That would explain the "convenient" timing of his "marriage proposal".' Misaki was about to tell his brother what he thought but Takahiro began to speak. "But that's not the worst news." He told Misaki the rest of his story.

"But I'm not going to let him take you. Not without a fight!" Misaki saw the passion flare in his eyes, but Misaki knew he would never act on it. It just wasn't in his nature.

Misaki was confused for the second time that day however. Why would that man react so defensively over a simple rose? And why would he demand Misaki in return for the rose?

"But Brother, I have to go! He might do something drastic if I don't." His brother looked up from where he was memorizing the wood grain of their table.

"Like what?" Misaki shrugged, not really having an answer to that. Then something drifted up out of his subconscious. "He could hunt you down and kill you?" This came from another book he'd read recently. Not very imaginative in Misaki's mind but filled with plenty of gory details for occasions such as this. "I don't care! I'm not handing you over!" Takahiro was madder than Misaki had ever seen. "But Brother, I don't want anything to happen to you! Besides, I'll only be gone a year." Takahiro peered at his little brother, the one he'd sworn to protect.

"You know Misaki, if I didn't know better I'd say you actually wanted to go."

Misaki blanched and started to freak out. (Misaki style ;) ) "WHAT? NO, NO WAY ! I just don't want you to get hurt!" But in truth, Takahiro was closer to the truth than he could ever have guessed.

When Takahiro had described the man, Misaki was almost immediately reminded of his dreams from the night before. What if this was the same man? It was highly unlikely, but still... He couldn't let this opportunity slip away. Takahiro leaned back in his chair and studied Misaki with soft eyes. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Misaki nodded. "Alright, I guess you can go. But you can't leave until tomorrow!"

Misaki rolled his eyes. "Of course not Brother," Misaki pointed out the window. "It's already dark outside."

Takahiro laughed a little awkwardly. "Oh yeah." Misaki shook his head as he went up to his room. 'My brother is a dip.'

The next morning, Misaki packed his clothes and a few mementos to take with him. A necklace that was his mother's, a drawing of his old house that his brother had given him when they were younger, and a teddy-bear his dad had given him when he was born. His brother wanted to go with him, but Misaki wouldn't let him.

"The horse can find it's own way back, right?" He asked before he got in the saddle.

"Keep him Misaki, to remind you that I'm here, waiting for you to come back. Misaki began to tear up at this and gave his brother one last hug before getting into the saddle. "I'll be back soon!" Takahiro nodded, not trusting himself to speak. And with that, Misaki started to ride off in the direction his brother had said the castle was.

**(Huge ass A/N cause this is where I was originaly going to end the chapter and then I remembered that I promised Usagi and Misaki would meet in this chappy and there is some stuff I wanted to say: Now it may seem like Misaki is taking all this rather lightly, well that's because he is. Last night, he resolved himself to going. He had asked for an adventure his whole life and now here one was, staring him in the face, and he'd be damned if he was going to let it pass him by. And...his curiosity was getting the best of him, okay? Come on! All the chicks in these kinds of stories always ask for this and then when it comes along, they always take it as some hugely awful thing! You know, to tell the truth, I don't really even like Fairy Tales! But I'm doing this cause now I can make them the way they should have been. Like the convo where they decide that Misaki is going back. The girls in this story always rush into it. Either they quickly say yes so their fathers/brothers can go free or they just jump that scene and go straight to the "Beauty meets Beast" scene. Well I wanted it to be different and I wanted Misaki to go of his own free will and actually think it all the way through (admittedly I don't know if he did that or not), so there! If you don't like what I'm doing, you can stop reading now cause its only gonna get worse. Oh and Misaki's excuse to go, that comes from Devdasi's version on **http:/ shafairytales. smackjeeves. com/comics/ 293100/beau-and-the-beast-4/ **if you want to see where I've gotten some of the material for this, you can read the rest of the story, just get rid of the spaces. And anyway, one thing I never got is why these princesses didn't jump at the opportunity to live in a huge castle? Princesses like Cinderella and Snow White did, so why not these girls? Then again, Misaki isn't exactly your normal everyday princess...prince...random person sucked into the amazing, blissful, fantastical, yet unrealistic, way-to-easy, no-way-in-a-million-years-could-that-ever-happen world of Fairy Tales?...Oh dear...*walks off muttering to self*)**

**Beauty and the Beast 3 pt. 2**

The prince was sitting at a small deal table in his garden smoking a cheroot (old word for cigarette) and was just beginning to wonder if the man from yesterday would really send his brother back when he heard hoof-beats in the carriage-way. Extinguishing the burning stick, he stood and went to greet his guest. Running a hand through his moonlight colored hair, a small smirk gracing his lips, not really thinking the person he was about to meet would change his life forever.

The prince couldn't believe his eyes. The lithe young creature sliding off the buckskin mare looked so delicate and innocent, at first he thought it was a girl. But no, the way the person's hair was cut, and the way they held themselves, defiantly a boy. This was good, because it seemed that there was only one woman he could stand, and even she got on his nerves. He stepped out from behind the statue he'd concealed himself behind and walked up behind the boy. The boy was tying his horse up. When the prince said "Hello." in his silky, low, baritone voice, the boy jumped several feet in the air and landed in the princes arms, bridal style. (Gods I am so mean to poor Misaki!)

Misaki gulped and looked up. The older man that had caught him looked surprised yet quite happy. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried as he wriggled out of the man's arms.

The prince was speechless. He hadn't known this boy for ten minutes and he'd already confounded him. He quickly recovered enough to speak and turned around to hide the small blush now tinting his cheeks. (I looooove making Usagi-san blush! Its like getting Sesshomaru or Kaiba to blush, I love a challenge!

"Follow me. I'll take you to your room." He started to walk down the path that led to the stairs.

Misaki stood there for a moment in a confused daze but when the prince walked up the stairs and opened one of the oak doors, Misaki snapped out of it and darted after him. "Hey wait a second! I want answers!"

When Misaki finnaly caught up with him, the prince was at the top of the stairs in the entrance hall. Misaki bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

"God Damnit! Why *gasp* does everyone *gasp* have to have *gasp* longer legs *gasp* than me?" The prince smirked and chuckled a little at the comical look on Misaki's face.

He waited for him to catch his breath. "I guess you are small." He said, placing a hand on Misaki's head.

Misaki glared up at him. "Hey, I'm not that short! I'm just in the middle of my 1 cm. per year schedule!" They started walking again and Misaki didn't notice that he had to work to keep up.

"Oh yeah," The prince said. "Using what measurements?1)" Misaki huffed and, even though he knew it was childish, turned his head away.

"Why am I here anyway?" He asked. The older man just smiled. "Now, now. All will be revealed at dinner." They had reached Misaki's room by then. (its not the same room his brother stayed in)

They were stopped in front of a pair of white doors. The prince reached down and flung them open with a flourish. Misaki's mouth hit the floor. The room was huge! Even more so than his brother's had been. It was painted a light baby blue, the carpet only a few shades darker. There was a wide four poster bed in the corner with a gold cover and dark blue pillows. A chestnut wardrobe and desk stood on the opposite wall next to another door that probably led to a closet. But it was not these things that caught Misaki's eye when he first looked into the room. The large marble fireplace that looked like it could roast a team of horses end to end and the glass doors that led onto a wide balcony Nope were not the subject of Misaki's attention either, it was the shelves. There were shelves that ran all around the room. And they were packed with books! 'There must be a thousand books here!' Misaki thought. There was a golden track ran around the shelves, and attached to this was ladder that could be pushed along the track on wheels, even around the furniture. He walked into the room in a daze, staring at the books. The shelves went all the way to the floor but didn't quite reach the ceiling. Misaki spun around in a slow circle. 'This is going to be like living in a library!' Misaki exclaimed in his head. Not that he was complaining. This was like a dream come true!

The prince knew he had chosen the correct room for his guest when he saw the younger boy's face light up and those beautiful green eyes begin to sparkle like emeralds. The room had once been his father's study, and it was a simple matter to have the bed and wardrobe moved into the room. He straightened up from where he'd been leaning against the door as Misaki moved to scan the titles lining the shelves nearest to him. It was time to leave, he could tell. He'd have Akiawa come by and tell Misaki when diner was ready. At first Misaki didn't notice when the young prince had gone, but he soon realized this and ran to the door. He looked down the hall and saw the prince standing about a flight up.

"Thank you!" He called. The prince simply nodded and began walking again. Misaki called to him again. "Can I atleast know your name?" The prince looked at him strangly for a moment, and at first Misaki thought he had offended the man. But then he spoke.

"My name is Akihiko Usami. But please, call me Akihiko." He dissapeared up another flight of stairs and Misaki nodded to himself and whispered the name to commit it to memory. "Akihiko."

**1) They had a similar conversation in the manga. Chapter 38 pg 33.**

**I think I died while I was writing this chapter. I know I shouldn't feel dead because I put this off for a whole school week but gods! I do. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I really hope you guys like it and didn't get tired of of waiting for me to finish it. I think this chapter was really kinda sweet and I modeled Misaki's room after my dream room. I know he dosen't read much in the manga or anime but seemed like the only thing I could easily make Misaki like because manga dosen't exist in this time period. (NOOOOOOO!) You know, I had a whole long monolouge for this chapter and now I have compleatly forgoten it. I blame the fact that I recently discovered that Junjou Terrorist is okay. That and chase and the other doctor chick just got engaged on House (dont own. If I did I would be in it and House would have been engaged to the head doctor chick thats always giving him greif a loooong time ago). Ja Ne for now until I get around to typing up the next chapter! (P.S.I know I promised that how Nowaki managed to kill three people in one archery incident would be explained in this chapter but I need to wait until the next chapter, when they sit down and go through both their life stories over dinner. Clique I know but its the only thing I can think yeah and if anyone out there are any Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Bronzeshipping, or Tendershipping fan out there I will be making a collection of oneshots for those pairs, please check it out!) Please review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Buh-Bye!**


	6. Beauty and the Rabbit Chapter 4

**Beauty and the Rabbit 4**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS ISSSSSSSSSSSS! I AM NOT WORTHY! Really, I wish I had a good excuse for not typing this up sooner. I am so easily distracted and I recently (ok not really recently) rediscovered one of my favorite animes ever, and one that I grew up with, Yu-Gi-Oh! So I've been recently writing for them, plus I'm in a writing frenzy with my original novel story. That and...well I thought I didn't have a chapter for this story and I was being lazy. And hey! You finally get to learn how Nowaki managed to kill three people in one archery incident! Fortunately, I recently got an inspiration burst from watching the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast again. Well, enjoy the story if you're still reading.**

type=story

**type=narative**

Misaki was sitting on his bed, reading a collection of Fairy Tales, about an hour later when a knock came at the door. Misaki worked his way to the edge of the bed, it really was to damn big, but nearly fell off the edge of it because of the cramp in his legs. He regained his balance and went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" He called.

"Eri Akiawa dear." came the slightly muffled reply. Misaki opened the door, a tall middle-aged woman with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes walked into the room. She bowed respectfully to Misaki and held out her hand.

"Hello Misaki! I'm Eri Akiawa, Usami's personal assistant."

Misaki shook her hand. "N-nice to meet you. But um...how do you know my name?" Misaki asked.

"Usami told me. After all, it is my business to know his business. Anyway, Usami sent me to tell you that dinner is ready. If you'll follow me..." She motioned for Misaki to follow her and stepped outside. Misaki caught up with her and they walked together in comfortable silence until they reached the entrance hall.

"So what do you like to do for fun Misaki?" Akiawa asked.

"I like to read." he said. Akiawa laughed. "I should hope so, otherwise that room might not have been ideal for you."

"Actually, it's the bedroom of my dreams, right down to the carvings on the shelves." Misaki said in a slightly dreamy voice.

Akiawa smiled brightly. "Usami will be glad to hear that." They had come to two more large double doors. 'What is with this place and double doors?' Misaki thought to himself.

"Well, here we are. Just go through these doors and you'll be in the dinning room. Usami is waiting in there for you." She winked at him.

"You aren't eating with us?" Misaki wasn't ready to face him alone!

"I would, but I don't think Usami would appreciate that." She turned and walked across the entrance hall.

Misaki gulped, took a deep breath, and opened one of the wide doors. The sight that met him made his jaw drop for the second time that day. He was peering into a large long room with a vaulted ceiling and flowers at regular intervals along the walls. In the center, across from a large fireplace, was a long polished wood table. It looked like it could hold thirty or so people, but at the moment, only two places were set. The one at the furthest end and the place right next to it. Akihiko was already seated at the head of the table, sipping from a crystal glass of red wine. Misaki gulped and walked to the other set place.

"I'm sorry if it bothers you if that you aren't at the other head of the table, but I wanted you to be able to hear me." Akihiko said when Misaki was seated.

"Oh, its fine. I don't mind." Misaki said, blushing. "So, how do you like your room?" Akihiko asked as their food was brought in by a...wait, was that a rabbit? (A/N:blame, or thank, Reizbar-Ookami for that. Her story Katsuya's Adventures in Wonderland gave me the idea.)

"Oh its perfect!" And Misaki launched into an animated explanation of how wonderful the room was and how much he loved it. Akihiko just sat back and smiled, glad that he'd made the ethereal creature before him so happy and content. He hoped desperatly that he would be able to make Misaki happy here so that maybe, just maybe, he would consent to stay there with him.

Three courses all carried in by animals, and an easy conversation later, they were eating strawberry ice cream and some of the more pressing questions came up.

"So, why am I here?" Misaki asked, licking a drop of strawberry ice-cream from his finger.

"Well, to answer that, I would half to to tell you my story. Would you like to hear it?" Akihiko asked. Misaki nodded, eager to learn more about the mysterious man.

"Twenty years ago, in this very castle, I was born to King Fuyuhiko and Queen Micihiko" (A/N:Is it normal for members of a family in Japan to all have their first names end in the same four letters? I mean there's Fuyuhiko, Akihiko, and Haruhiko.) "Wait! So you're a...a..." Misaki stuttered. "A prince. Prince Akihiko Usami. Not that it matters much anymore." Akihiko's face darkened but he continued with his tale. "About four years ago, there was an accident. My father, mother, and half-brother were killed in an archery incident." Now Misaki was confused. "How do three people die in one archery incident?" Akihiko laughed. "Well, there was a new archer. He was an orphan that had come to the castle a few years before. He showed promise so the head archer took him under his wing. Anyway, my parents and brother were over by the archery range for an inspection and were standing under a flimsy platform holding up a large pile of bricks." Misaki could see where this was going. "Nowaki was very nervous to say the least and his arms were jittering so much that the arrow went wide. It ricocheted off a beam, two buckets, and the head archer's breast plate before hitting one of the supports holding the platform in place. It came crashing down and buried my family underneath." Akihiko said this all in a hollow monotone.

"Oh Akihiko! I'm so sorry!" Akihiko had to laugh at the sad and sympathetic expression on the boy's face.

"Oh no don't be sorry! It happened a long time ago. But since I was not yet 21 when they died, I couldn't take the throne so everything stayed pretty much the same under a regent. On my 18th birthday however, everything changed. It was storming outside and I was rather rude to an enchantress in disguise when she requested lodging for the night. So she cursed me. Because of the spell, I will die on my 21st birthday. That is why you are here."

Misaki leaned forward and folded his arms on the table. "But what do I have to do with the spell?"

Akihiko shrugged. "Nothing, but it gets rather lonely here with so few people left. I just wanted some company for the last year of my life." Misaki's heart went out to the silver haired man.

"So if you don't want to stay here, you can leave." Misaki looked at the table for a moment before looking back up at the beautiful amethyst-eyed man sitting next to him. His eyes were deep and inviting, yet they held secrets as well and something told Misaki that he needed to learn those secrets. He also knew that if he left now, he would regret it for the rest of his life. A thrill ran down Misaki's spine as he stared deep into Akihiko's eyes, the same thrill that had charged the atmosphere of his dream two nights ago. He made up his mind right then and there. Or maybe his mind had nothing to do with it and he was simply listening to his heart.

"I'll stay." He said, smiling sweetly at Akihiko, and that smile meant the world to Akihiko.

Akihiko stood on his balcony later that night, looking out at the surrounding forest and the twinkling lights of a small village far to the East, probably the one Misaki came from. He could see Misaki's balcony from here, just two flights below and a few yards over. The candle light spilling from through the doors that lead out onto the balcony had been extinguished a few minutes ago. Akihiko hoped he was sleeping well. He'd promised to show Misaki the castle and grounds the next day and he would need all the energy he had. The castle was extensive and the grounds hadn't been tamed since the castle's enchantment. Akihiko turned and went back into his room and walked over to a small round table he'd put the enchanted rose on, protected by a glass cover. Lying next to it was the enchanted mirror. Akihiko had only used it a few times, the outside world having never held much interest for the young prince.

But now there were two items of interest for him, though admittedly one was inside of the castle. "Show me Misaki's brother." He commanded the mirror. He wanted to make sure the name was alright without his little brother. The mirror's shiny surface turned opaque and crackled with green sparks for a moment before clearing. The black haired man was washing dishes and Akihiko nodded to himself, not noticing the gray eyes peering through the window.

"Show me Misaki." The mirror blanked out and crackled again before clearing. This time, Akihiko could see into a very familiar room.

"Pan 180." The view in the mirror moved around until he could see the bed.

"Zoom." The image zoomed until Akihiko could see the little tuft of brown hair that was Misaki. Misaki stirred and the blanket fell away from his face. His pink lips were parted and his cream-colored face was turned to the side. The boy really was too cute. Akihiko chuckled to himself. He was getting sentimental in his old age. He placed the mirror back onto the table and walked over to his four-poster bed to slide between the black silk sheets. He reflected on dinner with Misaki and their conversation. He hadn't told him about the curse breaking if Misaki fell in love with him for a lot of reasons. Mostly because he didn't want to scare the poor boy or overload his brain, but partly because he wanted Misaki to genuinely fall in love with him, instead of feeling pressured into anything. And what he'd told Misaki about being able to leave at any time was completely true. He didn't want the boy to leave, but he wanted him to feel completely comfortable there with him. And even if Misaki didn't fall in love with him, Akihiko would be greatful for the new person to know in his last year of life. Akihiko had never been very sociable, but being stuck in a castle for four years could make anyone lonely. And Akihiko san knew that if Misaki did leave him, all he he would want would be to have him back.

**Well, there you go! Like I said earlier, I'm sorry for not updating this sooner but...well I am a complete failure at updating my stories! Just look at my InuYasha story! I haven't updated that in ages either! That doesn't have near the amount of reviews this story has though so maybe that's the problem... Speaking of reviews, they are why I knuckled down and finished this. I was reading them and started guilt-tripping, so I finally finished typing this up. The only problem now is...*head desk* I have no idea what to do for the next chapter. I mean, I have a rough idea but I don't know how its all gonna string together! T.T man someone just shoot me already! And I'm blocked for almost every other story I'm writing! And no ones given me feedback for the ones I do have written so I don't know if I should keep going with them! GAH! Anyway, enough of my whining and moping. If you aren't to mad at me for not updating in so long, please leave me a review, maybe they'll spark an idea for the next chapter.**


	7. Beauty and the Rabbit Chapter 5

**Beauty and the Rabbit 5**

***peeks out from behind bomb shelter* Um...please don't kill me? *ducks tomatoes* I'M SORRY! I know I updated and then haven't updated until now but as stated in last update, I really didn't have any idea where I was gonna go with this. I've been busy writing my own novel too so that's been taking up my time. I was also thinking about revising the earlier chapters since I started this in like my Freshman year and I'm a Junior this year and I know my writing style has changed a lot. Let me know if you think I should okay? I will be reuploading anyway because I'm reformatting them but I won't change anything unless someone tells me I should probably go back over it.**

**P.S. I don't really know how Akiawa would refer to Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu so I'm making it up as I go along.**

Misaki rolled over and buried his face in the cool pillow next to him, trying to block the sun shining through the windows. 'I forgot to close the drapes last night.' Misaki mashed his face into the pillow harder. 'Wait. This doesn't smell like my pillow... It smells like lavenders and fresh cut wood. Hmmmm...' Misaki sighed and rolled over onto his back, and opened his eyes. 'Too bright! Too bright!' He screamed in his head, snapping his eyes shut again. 'Ow...' Misaki squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the bright light. Once he could actually open his eyes, Misaki sat up and looked around him. He was in a large, clean bedroom. Shelves covered most of the walls, jammed to the breaking point with books of every size. The walls, or what little he could see of them, were painted a light blue, like the sky outside of the twin French doors that opened onto a large balcony on the south wall. Suddenly, it all came back to Misaki. 'That's right! I'm staying in this castle with that man, Akihiko, during the last year of his life.' Misaki suddenly felt as if there was a cold hand gripping his heart. 'Last year of his life...' Misaki looked up at the thousands of books surrounding him. 'I wonder if there could possibly be a way to break his spell. I mean, if I was going to find it anywhere, I'd find the answer here. And he's been so kind...he even said I could leave if I wanted to! The least I can do is try and help him.' Misaki crawled to the edge of the bed and slid to the floor.

He walked over to his bags, which he'd found in his room after dinner, and hunted through them. He and Akihiko were going for a horse-back ride after breakfast and he knew he would need to dress comfortably. He was sure the castle had extensive grounds and their trip would probably take all day. He finally found what he'd been searching for and pulled on a shirt. It was white with large puffy sleeves that made it nice and cool and perfect for the summer. It had a little tie at the front that Misaki liked too because he could open the front if he got to warm, though he hated exposing his chest cause he was still so damned small. Not like Akihiko, with his broad shoulders and large chest and...

'WAIT! What the heck am I thinking! I can't think another guy is handsome!' Misaki shoved all thoughts of the other man as he pulled on a pair of black pants, a little warm for a horse ride, but they were his sturdiest pair, and the pair he felt the most comfortable in.

Just as he began to make the bed, someone knocked on his door.

"Misaki?" Eri Akiawa asked as she peeked around the door. "Oh good, you're already awake." She said and stepped through the door.

"Good morning Akiawa-sama!" Misaki said, smiling at her.

"Please, call me Eri." She said.

"Okay Eri! Is there something you needed?"

"Oh not really, I just wanted to see if you could help me wake up Usami. And to see how you were settling in, of course."

"Wake up Akihiko?"

Eri nodded. "It's Hell to get him up before noon. Usually I ask Hiroki but Nowaki kept him rather...busy last night, so I thought I'd let them sleep."

Misaki tilted his head to the side and asked, "What do you mean, kept him busy last night?"

Inwardly, Eri giggled at his innocence. "Oh nothing dear. It's an open secret in this castle and I'm sure you'll hear them sooner or later."

Misaki was about to say something but Eri cut him off. "So will you help me wake up Usami?" Misaki hesitated before nodding. "Great! Let's go. Oh, and you can leave the bed un-made. One of the other servants will take care of it." She said as she walked back through the door. Misaki hurried to catch up with her. "So, who's Hiroki?" Misaki asked as they walked up the stairs to Akihiko's bedroom. "Oh he's been Usami's best friend since they were children. If Usami had become king, Hiroki would have become his head advisor. They've been raised together from the cradle." Eri explained.

Misaki nodded. "So only him, Nowaki, and you were left after the spell?" Misaki said.

"Oh he told you about the spell did he? Well actually, the spell left a few other people as well. Some of the minor servants and Miyagi and Shinobu as well."

"And the animal servants from last night?"

"No clue. They just started turning up. They can talk you know."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Really?"

Eri nodded. "They don't talk much, but they do talk. They sound just like humans too." She turned to him and put a finger to her lips. "Now I want you to stay really quiet. Usami sleeps like a log so I usually have to be extremely loud if I want to wake him and he's hardly ever happy with me. I don't want him getting mad at you too, so don't say anything until he's sitting up." She whispered.

Misaki's brow creased in confusion. "Then what do you need me for?"

"Well, sometimes the idiot likes to pretend he's awake and then goes back to sleep. Plus, since he's going on a ride with you today, the sight of you might put a fire under his ass. Oh and when Usami sees you, lie about why you're in there. Something like "I heard the commotion" or something like that." Misaki nodded and Eri turned to the door.

As she stood there, Misaki noticed that there were foot shaped dents in the old wood and wondered what could have caused them. Until Eri's foot connected with the door and it crashed open with a loud bang. "WAKEY WAKEY USAMI!"

Misaki watched amusedly as Eri screamed and abused Akihiko to wake him up. The man was doing a pretty good job of fending her off with a pillow actually. Well, at least until she tipped the mattress. The silver haired man fell to the floor, tangled up in the black sheets and a pillow falling onto his face.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" She screamed at him. Misaki could hear Akihiko grumbling under the pillow and a long, pale arm slid up to pull it away from his face. Eri was right, Akihiko looked like hell. When he saw Misaki however, his face brightened, though Misaki could see his eyes were still clouded from sleep. "Good morning Misaki." he said as he attempted to untangle his legs from the sheets that had been dumped with him onto the floor.

"Good morning Akihiko. I heard the commotion and came to make sure Eri didn't kill you." Misaki said, the lie only being half of one. Once he'd seen how Eri woke-up Akihiko, he'd decided he needed to make sure she didn't kill him.

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you Misaki." Akihiko said,

Misaki shook his head. "Oh it's alright. I was already awake."

"The servants should have breakfast already prepared, so why don't you go down there and I'll join you in a moment, alright?" Akihiko glanced at Eri. "Perhaps you should go with him." He said pointedly.

Eri huffed and strode over to Misaki. "Fine, but only because I'd rather be in Misaki's company than yours." Misaki felt the blood rise in his cheeks. Eri stalked out into the hallway, dragging Misaki behind her.

"Don't go back to sleep Akihiko!" Misaki called back.

(Sorry if the next couple paragraphs seem a little choppy. I had a little difficulty with them. I figured out where this story was going and all and I planned it out, but sometimes I have a little trouble getting from point A to point B. And I had some plot stuff that I had to work in.)

Misaki took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. The grounds to the castle were extensive and even though Misaki had lived in the mountains his whole life, he'd mostly lived in glades and valleys and his brother had never wanted him to stray to far away from the house. The castle backed onto a mountain and there were many trails that led up into the lower forest and ridges. The thought of his brother sobered Misaki a little. He hoped his brother was alright. He resolved to ask Akihiko if there was any way that Misaki could get a message to his brother.

They had started their little outing after Akihiko, who still looked tired, finally descended the stairs and ate a little bit of the rather extensive breakfast the animal servants had prepared. Then there was a little trouble with the travel arrangements. There were two horses waiting outside for them to ride, a large bay and a black stallion, but Misaki was terrified to ride any horse that wasn't his. (shit, I just realized that I've referred to that horse as both a boy and a girl…well it's a girl, okay?) The old mare was brought around and Misaki met Nowaki, the man from Akihiko's story. At first, he'd been worried. I mean, if this man could kill three people with one arrow, even if it was an accident, what else could he be capable of doing? But Misaki needn't have worried. While the man was huge, taller even than Akihiko, nothing but kindness shone from his blue eyes. He reminded Misaki of his brother Takahiro, but without the airheadedness.

After that, Akihiko led them around to the back of the castle and past some large gardens and a hedge maze that seemed to take up quite a bit of the area behind the castle. Through another gate and they began to traverse a dirt path that led into the woods. It was beautiful in there. Shafts of golden light broke through the canopy of trees at irregular intervals and shone like a spotlight on patches of mushrooms, flowers and ferns. The flowers gave the air a sweetness that Misaki had never experienced and the smell of the trees had Misaki's head spinning. They crossed creeks filled with sparkling clear water that splashed their legs and sent shivers up and down their spines. Higher and higher they followed the path and soon they were climbing steadily up the mountain, the forest growing closer the higher they went.

Soon the land began to level out and Misaki could see bright light ahead of them. The path began to narrow now so Misaki had to ride behind Akihiko. He didn't like that. On the way up, he and Akihiko had talked animatedly. Misaki had expressed more gratitude about his room and Akihiko asked him what types of books he liked. Akihiko grew silent now though, and as they grew closer to the light he started to squirm in his saddle. Finally he called back over his shoulder to Misaki.

"Misaki, close your eyes please."

"Why?"

"Just…humor me. Please?"

Misaki hesitated a moment. He trusted Akihiko, even though he'd only known him for two days, but he still didn't like this.

"Okay."

Misaki felt the warmth of the sun hitting his face a few minutes later but kept his eyes closed.

"Aki-"

"Keep them closed Misaki."

He felt his horse stop and felt Akihiko's large hands on his waist. "Now, I want you to try and get down. Don't worry, I've got you."

Misaki stood in the stirrups and swung his left leg up and over the horse's back, hoping he wouldn't accidentally kick Akihiko. He felt Akihiko slowly helping him to the ground. When his feet hit the ground, he turned towards where he could feel Akihiko, whose arms still hadn't released his waist. After a few moments, they did. Misaki felt something warm and rough encase his hand and he knew it was Akihiko's hand.

"Akihiko, what-"

"Don't worry Misaki. I just want to show you something." Akihiko led him gently forwards and Misaki realized that he could hear running water. A few more steps and his feet sunk into something soft. Sand maybe, he thought, and Misaki could hear water lapping at something.

"Okay Misaki. You can open your eyes now." Akihiko's smooth voice whispered into his ear.

He did so and gasped. The sight in front of him was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen! A large waterfall cascaded down a sheer rock cliff in front of them and orchids grew in clusters on outcroppings while moss sprung from every available crack. The rocks were patterned with swirling black and white and the water pouring into the large pool at the bottom was a crystal clear blue. A sandy beach sloped gently into the water and deeper into a dark blue closer towards the falls. Mist swirled around the falls and Misaki could feel the condensation on his cheeks.

The first pool spilled gently through a crack in the rocky walls into another pool. This one was different however. It was slightly smaller than the first and steam curled in long tendrils from the surface. The water was slightly murkier too for some reason, though it was the same water. The rocks that lined this pool had a crusty yellow-white coating on them that made them seem more rounded and puffy, like popcorn.

Misaki walked a few steps and peered curiously into the second pool. There was a strange smell in the air around the pool, like salty eggs. He leaned forward and placed his hand into the water. The water was warm, like a bath. It felt good on Misaki's skin, though it was a little hot after their ride.

He looked back at Akihiko. "This place is beautiful Akihiko!" He stood and walked back towards Akihiko. "But why show me this?"

Akihiko's mouth turned down at the corners and he looked worried. "Do you not like it?"

"Oh no, its lovely! I just don't understand why you're showing it to me. You should keep something as beautiful and special as this place to yourself if it's your special place."

Akihiko smiled. "It is special to me, but I knew you would like it as well. And I wanted to show it to you, because you're special to me too." Misaki blushed. "Would you like to go for a swim?" Akihiko asked. He motioned to the pool the waterfall poured into. "The hot pool is nice, but it's better at night or after a dip in the waterfall."

Misaki looked down at his feet. He could really go for a swim right about then but he didn't want to undress in front of this man. He felt embarrassed of his scrawny chest and legs when compared with the statuesque Akihiko. But refusing would seem weird, since they were both men and there was "nothing" to be embarrassed about.

Wringing his hands and not looking back at Akihiko, Misaki nodded his consent. He scooted behind one of the large boulders and removed his clothes and jumped quickly into the water, trying his damndest not to look at Akihiko. Akihiko undressed more slowly, seemingly unperturbed that there was another person present. He stepped quietly into the water, eyes on the waterfall behind Misaki.

The water felt cool after the long ride and a rainbow of pebbles carpeted the bottom. Misaki ducked his head under the water to wet his hair and could see clear down to the bottom of the lagoon. When he resurfaced, he noticed Akihiko wetting his hair under the waterfall. His eyes were closed and as he rolled his head back his chest muscles rippled.

Akihiko rubbed his shoulders as he allowed the steady flow of water to work the kinks out of his muscles. His eyes opened and he spotted Misaki staring at him. Akihiko smirked. For some reason, he absolutely loved teasing the boy and this was the perfect opportunity. He closed his eyes again and, starting from the top, he ran his hands through his silver hair, down his neck, across his chest…

Oh god, Misaki felt like he was drooling, and he didn't know why! He shivered as Akihiko ran his hand down his stomach. Akihiko's muscles rippled beneath his skin and Misaki has a sudden urge to run his hands up and down Akihiko's chest, to kiss that skin, to feel the warmth of the blood pulsing through Akihiko's body.

Misaki gulped and turned away from Akihiko, his face a brighter red than the tropical flowers surrounding them. He was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness and by the glare coming off the water. His step faltered and a sharp stone cut into his instep and he faltered, falling headlong into the water with a splash. The water was deeper here and he went down. Puffing and blowing, Misaki tried to feel for the bottom or a ledge, but there was nothing. Misaki continued to sink and he began to panic. He couldn't take a breath and his lungs were empting, huge bubbles of his breath floating up to the surface.

Suddenly, he felt a strong pair of arms around his middle. Akihiko was hoisting pulling him up out of the water, his legs kicking behind them. Misaki broke the surface coughing and spluttering, trying his hardest to dispel the water from his lungs. Akihiko pulled him to a large, flat rock being warmed by the sun and Misaki sat on it, coughing more.

"Are you okay Misaki?" Akihiko asked, holding Misaki's hand and patting him gently on the back.

Misaki nodded and wiped his lips. "I'm fine." He coughed a little more.

"Do you not know how to swim?" Akihiko asked, surprised.

Misaki shook his head. "I never learned. My parents and brother were both merchants but we always lived away from the water. I don't even think my brother knows how to swim. Most sailors think they cannot cheat the sea." Misaki's throat felt sore from all the coughing but he was fine.

Akihiko smiled. "I can teach you. It is easy."

Misaki did not find it easy, but the lesson was pleasant, if not a little awkward. Akihiko taught him to float on his back and that to swim he had to constantly be moving.

On the way back, they talked more intimately and Misaki was tempted to tell Akihiko about his plan to look for the cure to Akihiko's curse, but decided against it. He didn't want to give Akihiko any false hope. He also wanted it to be a surprise if he did find a cure.

When they arrived back at the castle, Akihiko told Misaki that he had some work he had to do but that they would eat dinner together that night. Misaki smiled and nodded, even though he'd wanted to spend more time with Akihiko. He walked up the stairs to his room, determined to get started on his mission. He had work to do.

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaay its done! And it only took me….way to long! Hiatus is still in effect but since this whole thing was finished and the rest was just a quick revamp, I decided I'd upload it early cause I'm to damn excited to wait until December for you all to see it! I hope you aren't too mad… Review please and thank you!**


	8. Beauty and the Rabbit Chapter 6

**Beauty and the Rabbit 6**

**Holy crap! I just now realized how long this is! And its only going to get longer! Totally didn't predict this. The next story is sooooo going to be shorter. Like…one shot short. Anyway, enough of my ranting. We get to see Hiroki in this one so YAAAAAAY! And we get to go back to Takahiro! And (I hope) you will begin to hate Sumi more than you probably already do. Anyway, enough spoilers. Enjoy!**

Misaki felt like his eyes were about to fall out. He had to have read through at least five shelves of books by now. Stacked all around and on his bed were piles of books so tall that the almost met over his head. He'd picked up anything he thought might hold the answers to Akihiko's curse. He'd had to skip over quite a few books, though there was a reasonable pile on the table next to his bed for nighttime reading, because they obviously didn't have anything about curses or magic in them. Misaki was merely skimming so he had another pile directly in front of him of books he'd need to go back and read.

Misaki slammed the book in front of him shut and threw it on a pile next to his bed. Rubbing his eyes to get some moisture in them, Misaki groped blindly for the next book and rested his head on the worn leather cover. He was so very tempted just to give up on this little venture, but he couldn't. Misaki knew he could help Akihiko. He just needed to find out more about his condition.

He lifted his head and rolled it around his shoulders before looking down at the cover of the new book. _"Fairy Tales of Hans Christian Andersen" _Yes it was far fetched, yes he doubted there would be anything in it, but Misaki had to admit that he'd never read about more magic than in a book of fairytales.

He opened it at random, the pages falling perfectly to one of the stories. The title stared back at him in Bold Faced Oldman Type. This was one of Misaki's favorite fairy tales, though he hadn't read it in a long while. Well, a quick break couldn't hurt, could it?

He lost himself in the story about the beautiful girl and the monster she fell in love with. It wasn't until he got to the part about the rose that Misaki realized something. He slammed the book shut and pushed it away. It slid off his bed and fell to the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Misaki was freaking out. He couldn't even think about what had popped into his head. He started shaking his head. "That is NOT possible! No way no how!" Misaki felt like his head was going to explode.

Suddenly, his door swung open. A man with short auburn hair peeked his head through.

"Oi you!" He yelled, his eyebrows furrowed together angrily. "Come with me, I need your help."

Misaki jumped off the bed, welcoming this distraction. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"We have to make dinner. Some of the animals are having kids so the entire animal populace had to go help and Akiawa is pretty hopeless when it comes to cooking. Nowaki is helping Shinobu and that idiot Miyagi deliver the babies." He strode quickly down the hall while he spoke, Misaki tagging along next to him.

"What about Akihiko?" Misaki asked.

The man gave a loud bark of a laugh. "Ha! Akihiko isn't allowed in the kitchen without supervision. Last time he set foot in there alone he almost blew up the castle."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Wow. For some reason, that doesn't actually seem at all surprising."

The man nodded. "Yeah, Akihiko's pretty hopeless. He can't really do much himself. About the only thing he does well is write." He looked over at Misaki. "What's your name anyway kid?"

"Misaki. What's yours?"

"Oh yeah, I remember Akiawa telling us about you. I'm Hiroki." He pushed a door open and went through into the kitchen with Misaki following.

"So, what are we making?" Misaki asked.

Hiroki pointed to some ingredients that had been hastily put out. "Roast chicken, scalloped potatoes, steamed green beans, yeast rolls, and Port. We also have to set the strawberry ice cream. It's a lot to do for two people but a good chunk of the work has already been done." He rolled up his sleeves and headed for the sink. "Come on kid, we have a lot to do."

The chicken was roasting, the potatoes were simmering in cheese sauce, the green beans were being steamed over a pot of boiling water, the yeast rolls were baking, and Misaki and Hiroki were exhausted.

Hiroki pulled himself up. "Come on Misaki, we still have to make the port."

Misaki dragged himself up from where he was sleeping on the counter. "Okay. But what is port anyway?"

Hiroki started pulling bottles from an icebox. "Port is an alcoholic drink made of sweet wine, dessert wine, fruit juice, rum and sugar. Its really sweet."

Misaki licked his lips. "Sounds yummy."

Hiroki pulled out a large bowl and started pouring purple liquid from a jug with rope tied around it. "First we add the wine from Southern France, then another wine from the coast of England." A tall bottle with a long neck, "then some strawberry juice," light red juice from a small black flask, "grape juice," really, really dark purple juice from a mason jar, "and a little bit of rum." Finally, he added some golden brown liquid from a dark bottle.

"Now, three cups of sugar." He pulled a large stone jug towards him and started pouring the white granules into the bowl. Hiroki looked at the candle they were using to track the chicken. "Here, I have to check the chicken so you stir this until the sugar dissolves."

He moved towards the fire and the pot where the chicken was cooking and Misaki took his place. He picked a wooden spoon out of the drawer and began stirring. The sugar swirled around the bowl and Misaki crunched some of it with his spoon.

While Misaki was learning about cooking and alcohol, his brother Takahiro was having some…difficulties.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Sumi yelled into Takahiro's face.

"I-I told you! He's v-visiting friends in the city." Takahiro stuttered. He wasn't good at lying.

Sumi growled and knocked a vase off the table. 'He escaped from me again.' He thought. Then he spotted something on the table. "What's this?"

Takahiro grabbed for the paper but Sumi pushed him away. "Well, well, well…"

It was a hand drawn map to Akihiko's castle. Takahiro had drawn it in case he ever needed to go back, like to retrieve Misaki. Sumi studied the paper for a minute.

"Where does this go?" He demanded of Takahiro.

Takahiro grew brave. He was not telling Sumi where his brother was. "That is none of your business! Now get out!" He pushed Sumi towards and through the door. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that Sumi still had the map clutched in his hand.

Sumi pulled himself up before he could fall in the mud for the second time in as many days. He was smiling. That was not a good thing because it meant that he was getting an idea. And any idea that involved Misaki was a bad one.

**So…this is kind of a…nothing chapter, which is why its so short. Pretty much the whole purpose of this chapter was a tiny bit of plot (ten points and a cookie if you can guess which fairy tale Misaki found and why he freaked out about it) and so Misaki and Hiroki could meet. The next chapter will be a montage chapter so some time can pass so this thing doesn't get super long, with more plot and fluffiness.**

**Read and Review pweddy pwease with ice cream, sugar, port, and everything sweet on the very, very, very, very tippy, tippy, tippy, top!**


	9. Beauty and the Rabbit Chapter 7

**Beauty and the Rabbit 7**

**Here's the next installment of this seemingly unending story! Man I am on a ROLL!**

**(I recommend listening to Something There from the Disney version of the movie while reading this, even if the lyrics don't exactly come together with the story cause unrefined and Akihiko just don't go together.)**

**Cue Montage:**

The months passed in a blur for Misaki as he met all the people and animals that remained in the castle.

Shinobu was a sour young man of about Misaki's age. Misaki didn't think he'd like him at first, but after he saw how gentle he could be to the animals, and how scared he got after one of the horses reared up and started bucking, Misaki realized that Shinobu actually had a heart of gold. He just didn't know how to express it properly.

Miyagi was the oldest person at the castle at 35. He loved to tease Shinobu, who always went red and yelled whenever this happened. He was the only person Misaki told about his mission to find a cure for Akihiko and he had vowed to help.

There were several animals on the property, both talking and non, and Misaki had met them all. Other than his mare Ophelia, there were 6 other horses at the castle. Two chestnut bays, one black stallion, and three black white and brown paints.

There were animals of every species and color that served at the castle, some that Misaki had only seen in books, and they all talked. Some only spoke when spoken to, some chatted away at you no matter what, and some that you could actually sit down and converse with. None of them knew how they'd come to be. They only knew that one day they had awoken and knew that they needed to serve at the castle, as if that purpose had been woven into their very being.

Misaki and Akihiko went on rides almost every day, venturing into the woods and up into the mountains. Sometimes they would be gone for days at a time, exploring caves and meadows they found on their travels. They visited the spring and fountain many times and Misaki's swimming lessons continued. Misaki became used to being around Akihiko in his birthday suite, though he would still get nervous if Akihiko got too close. They never swam in the spring though, since it was not cold enough to for several months.

For almost two months, Misaki could not stand to even look at the book that held _"Beauty and the Beast"_, terrified of what it meant. But eventually, Misaki had to fish it out from beneath his bed and read through it. This led him to a lead that he explored himself. He read every story that ended with a magic kiss and undying love. Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, the Frog Prince, Snow White and the Little Mermaid (the original version of which made him cry).

Unfortunately, instead of reassuring him, it only made him worry more. According to the fairy tales; the only way to cure Akihiko would be to fall in love with him. Misaki liked Akihiko, but did he love him? Could he ever love him? It wasn't like two guy couples were anything new to Misaki anymore. He was slow but not that slow. He'd walked in on Shinobu and Miyagi making out in the tack room twice, and he'd heard Hiroki and Nowaki in the middle of the night three nights in a row.

Misaki also now had to wake up Akihiko. Eri had seen how much easier it was to get him up when Misaki was there and eventually just assigned him permanent wakeup duty. It was true that Akihiko got up faster when Misaki was involved, but Misaki soon came to understand Eri's methods for waking him up. Misaki had gotten strong quickly lifting Akihiko's mattress everyday and going up and down the stairs over and over again.

Misaki also discovered that Akihiko was extremely kind and gentle, specifically to the wild animals that managed to find their way into the gardens. One day, Hiroki cornered a rabbit that had been eating the garden. Akihiko calmly scooped the rabbit into his arms and carried it to the gate. There, he let it out carefully so that he would not cross the boundary. He spent three hours locating every rabbit he could and relocated them. After that, Misaki started calling him Usagi or Rabbit whenever they were alone.

Then there were the long months of winter that were spent mostly by the fire playing cards or reading. They took a few short trips around the property as well but they became less frequent as the clouds dumped more snow on them. They celebrated Christmas with a tree from the forest and spent hours creating decorations. Some of this time was spent in guilt for Misaki, thinking about his brother back at their house. They'd always celebrated Christmas together. But, though Misaki resolved many times to do it, he always seemed to forget to ask Akihiko to visit his brother. They had grown into a sort of family there in the castle and Misaki was happy. They had even managed to have a snowball fight when Misaki, Hiroki, and Shinobu decided that they would blitz attack Akihiko, Nowaki, and Miyagi. It had lasted an hour and by the time they went in they were all red faced and shivering, but laughing and joking.

Soon enough, New Years came and went and the snow began to melt. February came and the first buds on the trees had begun to swell when Misaki worked up the nerve to ask Akihiko if he could go for a few days to visit his brother.

"Um, Usagi?" Misaki asked, peeking around the door to Akihiko's room. He saw no one so he stepped inside and went to investigate. He checked Akihiko's bathroom and closet to see if he was in one of before turning to investigate the second room. On his way across the room, he bumped into a table and a piece of black material fell away from a glass dome on the table. Beneath the glass dome stood a beautiful red rose. Well, the rose would be beautiful if it wasn't dying. The stalk was wilted and the petals were dry and were a washed out red. A single leave looked like it was about ready to snap off and several petals littered the wood beneath it. It glowed oddly as well, surrounded by a silvery light that pulsed slowly. Misaki lifted the glass jar and was about to touch it…

"Misaki?" Akihiko's voice pierced through him and he whirled around. Oddly, Akihiko looked angry.

"I-I'm sorry Akihiko! I was just looking." Misaki said meekly.

Akihiko's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths before he opened them again, and Misaki could see that he was still aggravated. "Misaki, never touch that flower." Misaki nodded shakily and looked at the floor. Akihiko softened at the look on the boy's face and he pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Misaki, but this flower is very important, and if anything happens to it…" He muttered into the boy's soft hair. Misaki relaxed and hugged Akihiko tightly in reply.

"I understand Akihiko." He drew back to look at Akihiko. "Actually, I came in to ask you something."

"And what is that Misaki?" Akihiko asked.

"Can I go visit my brother?" Misaki asked sweetly. At the look in Akihiko's eyes, he hurried on. "It wouldn't be permanent, I'm not leaving. I just want to visit him, let him know I'm okay. I'd only be gone a few days, a week at the most!" His babbling was silence by Akihiko's hand over his mouth.

"I'll let you go. I said I would didn't I?" Akihiko's eyes felt tight and Misaki could see the sadness he was rather desperately trying to hide. "But, will you go on one last trip with me? To the hot spring? The snow's melted enough to get there and its still cold enough. Please?"

Misaki smiled. "Of course I will Akihiko."

They rode out after lunch. The snow was slushy around the castle but as they traveled, it gradually began to harden and as the sun went down, their breath formed in front of them. They got to the spring and stripped down before sinking down into the steamy water. The water had worked out grooves in the rock that they could use as benches.

Misaki dunked his head to get his hair wet and reveled in the warmth for a minute. When his head broke the surface, he saw Akihiko sitting back against the rocks with a frown on his face. Misaki waded over to him and sat beside him.

Leaning his head against Akihiko's shoulder, he looked at him with his green eyes. "Are you okay, Usagi?"

It took Akihiko a minute to answer and for a minute, Misaki though that he'd fallen asleep. But after a moment, Akihiko blearily opened his eyes. The lavender irises were clouded, but still intense enough to send shivers down Misaki's back.

"I'm fine Misaki." Akihiko said, shifting closer. Their knees touched under the water and Akihiko's cold hand moved to the side of Misaki's face.

"Akihiko wha-" Misaki tried but never finished. The rest of his sentence died in his throat as Akihiko's mouth fell over his. Misaki's eyes drifted closed as Akihiko's cool lips moved and after a moments hesitation, Misaki felt himself kissing Akihiko back. Overjoyed, Akihiko moved closer to Misaki and pressed him to his chest. Misaki felt something wet graze over his lips and opened his mouth in surprise. Akihiko's tongue dived in, rubbing at Misaki's, inviting it out to play.

Akihiko's hand traveled down to Misaki's shoulder. It was only then that Misaki pushed Akihiko away. "W-wha-what are you doing?" he yelled.

Akihiko's eyes were still sad, more so because Misaki had pushed him away, but he still answered. "I'm letting you go. I'm letting you go back to your brother, but before you do, I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. I wanted you to know so you would come back to me."

Misaki scrambled quickly out of the water. He couldn't look at Akihiko. He didn't know his own heart and at the moment, he really didn't care to know Akihiko's. He rode as fast as he could back to the castle and packed quickly. He was confused and he knew he had to distance himself from this place and Akihiko if he ever wanted to find peace again.

He was running out the front door when someone caught his arm. "Misaki!"

He spun around to face Akihiko. "Let me go Usagi." he used the pet name unconsciously and Akihiko was sure it meant he wasn't mad.

"I will Misaki, I will. I just want you to promise me something first. Please." Lavender eyes pled with emerald and Misaki felt himself relax. He was still wary, but trusted Akihiko enough to give him the benefit of the doubt. He nodded his assent and a brief smile flitted across Akihiko's face.

Akihiko's hand moved to cradle Misaki's hand. He reveled in the warmth on his cold hand, warmth he treasured so dearly. "Will you please promise me that you'll come back? Before the 3rd of March? Even if it's just to tell me you hate me and never want to see me again. I just...need to know."

Akihiko's eyes held so many emotions, some of which Misaki didn't even want to attempt to name, that he felt his heart cracking. He nodded as he felt the tears rise to the surface and turned his head away. Misaki felt the comforting pressure slide away from his hand, releasing him from one promise and sealing another.

**Wow...two days and I turn the ending from craptastic to fantastic. I am on a writing roll! That's great!**

**And no, I'm not including the ballroom scene, mostly cause I don't care how persuasive Akiawa can be, I don't think anything could get Misaki in a dress. If I get enough people asking for it though, I guess I could write out the scene...let me know okay? Who knows, maybe I'll write it out anyway to get the fangirl in my head to shut the hell up.**

**R&R please!**


	10. Beauty and the Rabbit Chapter 8

**Beauty and the Rabbit 8**

Misaki awoke the next morning on his own couch in his own living room in his own house. For a minute, he just lay there and wondered if it had all been a dream. But then a scrape on his hand from falling off his horse a few days ago throbbed and he remembered. He remembered it all. Sitting up, he cradled his head in his hands and tried not to think. Tried not to think about his experience at the castle, tried not to think about his research with the fairy tales, and most definitely tried not to think about how he felt around Akihiko and what had happened the night before.

Luckily for Misaki, a pounding of feet on the stairway jarred him from his thoughts and he looked up. His brother was trudging down the stairs with his head down and Misaki felt himself smile. "Hey big brother." he called as his brother stepped onto the carpet

Takahiro didn't even glance up. "Hey Misaki..." he kept walking towards the door. Misaki waited. His brother was stepping over the threshold before he got it. His foot paused in midair and his head snapped around. "MISAKI!"

Before Misaki knew what hit him, his feet were off the ground as his brother pulled him into a fierce hug. They were both laughing and crying at the same time as Takahiro set his brother down. Takahiro put his hands to the side of Misaki's face. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt at all are you? How did you get away from there?"

Misaki laughed and brushed tears from his cheeks. "One question at a time Takahiro, one question at a time!"

Takahiro nodded and then shook his head and then nodded again. "Of course, of course. I'm just...I'm so glad to have you back Misaki. I've missed you so much. But come, come. Let us talk in the kitchen."

So Misaki told him everything. Well, not about the kiss, or the promise, but everything else.

Takahiro sat back in his chair, astonished at all Misaki had said. "Talking animals, and more people...and that man...Akihiko did you call him? When I met him by accident, he seemed so cold. Definitely not the kind of person you've described." He studied Misaki as he poured more tea.

Misaki stared into his own teacup. "I think he can come off that way at first, especially when he's in one of his moods," he rolled his eyes and laughed, "but he really is very kind. I think it's just the fact that he's been alone most of his life, and with only the six of them left, besides the animals, I think he just gets lonely..." the dark liquid sloshed as Misaki brought the cup to his lips.

Takahiro arched an eyebrow. "Lonely? Like you said, there are five other people there along with talking animals. How can he be lonely?"

Misaki knew what his brother was getting at, but he also felt his brother didn't fully understand. "I know there are five other people there but..." Misaki bit his lip, trying to word this right. "But they're all so wrapped up in their own lives, in each other, that I think he just feels...left out sometimes. The way he is, if you don't distract him with something, he'll just wander around the halls. And the expression on his face is just...it's like he's lost. Or locked away in his own head." Misaki's face was reflected in his tea and Takahiro noticed that his eyes looked far away, like the place and person he was describing.

He decided that Misaki definitely needed some cheering up, and Takahiro knew just how to do it. He reached over to touch Misaki's arm. "Hey. Let's go do the chores, and then we can go into town. The book store got a new shipment just before the snow set in." Misaki's face brightened and they stood up from the table.

So the days passed. Misaki seemed to fall easily back into the steady life they'd lived before all the craziness happened. But every once in a while, Takahiro caught Misaki staring off in the direction of the castle, an odd look in his eyes. Every time this happened, Takahiro decided it was a great time to go into town.

For the first week, they avoided Sumi. But in the small size of the town they lived near, you cannot avoid someone forever. They were walking past the tavern when Sumi came storming out and nearly ran into them.

"Oh, Misaki. It's you." Sumi said, his face sliding from a scowl to an oily smile. "How was your...visitto the _city_?"

Misaki had no idea what he was talking about, but recovered quickly. "It was fine, but I am glad to be home. I don't know though, I may just move there permanently."

The scowl was back in place. "Oh really. Well, isn't that nice. When?"

"The third." Misaki said automatically, folding his arms.

Sumi smirked and tucked that bit of information into his mind. Without another word, he strolled back off down the street.

Misaki stared after him. Then he turned back to his brother. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Well he came around asking about you. I had to make something up!" Takahiro said, wringing his hands in his worry.

Misaki looked back down the street. 'This is not going to end well...'

It was a week or more before Misaki got around to unpacking the bag he had taken with him. As he was sorting through his clothes for the laundry he came across something wrapped in purple silk. The smooth cloth revealed a silver hand mirror and a hastily scrawled note.

_**'Hey, Misaki. I can't believe you left! Actually, yes I can. But listen, I know Akihiko would be steamed if he knew I'd given you this but if you ever feel the need to see the castle again or check on any of us, simply say 'Show Me the**__** '**__** whatever, and the mirror will show it to you. It's oneway but it's better than nothing. And come back to us, please. We miss you. Your friend, Hiroki.**_

Misaki read the note twice before turning his attention to the mirror. He decided to test it out. "Show me the castle." he said, feeling a bit silly. The reflective edge turned opaque and crackled with green electricity before clearing. But this time, instead of reflecting his own face back at him, it now showed him the great outline of the castle against the evening sun. Misaki put the mirror down on the bed quickly. The second he released the handle, the image dissolved to show the ceiling. He rewrapped it, careful not to touch any part of the smooth metal, and shoved it under the bed.

The days turned to weeks, and the weeks became nearly a month. The snow had melted quickly and the flowers were already budding. The early ones would be blooming soon. The third was tomorrow and Misaki had almost decided not to go back. But as he crawled into bed that night, he just couldn't make the final decision. He decided to sleep on it.

That night, he had the most horrible dream. Akihiko lay collapsed in the rose bushes by the gate. His skin was pale and papery and his eyes, which had deep bags under them, were closed. He looked dead, but his chapped lips parted to form a single word. "Misaki."

Misaki woke in a cold sweat, Akihiko's name still on his lips and the dream fresh in his mind. He threw the covers off and reached under the bed for the mirror. 'No, no, no, oh dear god no!' he thought as he tore off the silk. "Show me Akihiko." he whispered to the mirror. The glass flashed and by the grey predawn light, Misaki once again saw the castle. As he watched, the image moved closer and through the gate. There, lying next to the bushes and against the wall, was a dark shape. "No!"

Misaki leapt out of bed and threw on some clothes. He crashed down the stairs to the door. "Misaki what are you doing?" Takahiro asked from the stairs, hurrying down after his brother.

"I have to go to him, Takahiro! It-it's my fault he's like that! He can't! Can't-" Misaki started to sob through his words.

"Him? Who him?" Takahiro asked, completely in the dark. He seized his brothers shoulders so he would have to look at him.

"Akihiko! He's dying and it's my fault!" Misaki cried. Why was his brother so thick! He had to go to Akihiko and Takahiro was just standing there!

"Now, Misaki, you can't just-"

"Why not! Takahiro, for once in my life let me do my own thing! Now either come with me, or get out of my way!" Misaki yelled, pushing away from his brother and heading for the door.

Time seemed to stop for Takahiro. His hands dropped to his sides. His brother, his darling baby brother, had just yelled at him. Suddenly, standing there in the early light, Takahiro _saw_ his brother. He realized finally that Misaki was no longer the little eight year old that the had cried every night after their parents died, but a strong young man. And as Misaki strode for the door, Takahiro saw a fire blaze in his emerald eyes and knew that if he tried to stand in his way, he would only be plowed down.

"Alright, let's go."

Misaki leapt off the horse the second they got to the gate. He rushed towards the place he'd seen in the mirror and nearly wept when he saw Akihiko laying there. He dropped to his knees in the wet grass. "Akihiko? Akihiko, please, wake up!" Akihiko did not stir.

Misaki felt the tears that had been ready to fall all week flood from his eyes. He was too late. He laid his head on Akihiko's chest and let his tears soak the white shirt. "I love you." He whispered, praying that someone up there heard his words and took pity on him.

Suddenly, Akihiko's chest rose in a shuddering breath and Misaki heard his heart begin to beat again. But still, Akihiko's eyes remained closed.

A flash of pink sparkles to his left drew Misaki's eyes and he felt his mouth drop open. There, in a pink dress with white ties and lace and matching pink, laced, and tied gloves, stood a guy. A guy with pink hair and wings, but a guy none the less. "Sheesh, took ya long enough kid." he said, pointing his star on a stick at Misaki.

"What the? Are you the person that cursed Akihiko? I thought that was an enchantress!" Misaki was so confused.

"Uh no, I didn't curse your lover-boy. And you're right, it was an enchantress and she should be here." here the cross dressing fairy guy began to pout, "But she got bored and moved on so they assigned me to do this."

"Bored? How the heck could she get bored?" Misaki yelled. Magic was turning out to be a lot more complicated than he thought it was.

"Of course she got bored! You know how long you kept her waiting? She cursed him when he was 18."

"So? That's only four years!"

"You have obviously never met an enchantress."

Misaki opened his mouth but the fairy kept talking. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you how to break the spell."

"What? I thought to break the spell I had to fall in love with Akihiko and tell him that."

"Usually yes. But since _someone_," he looked pointedly at Misaki,"waited until the last minute, you have just a bit more to do." he leaned over and poked Akihiko with his wand, looking thoughtful. Straightening up, he put his hands on his hips and grinned. "Yup, you've gotta kiss him to break this spell. Saying 'I love you' when he wakes up probably wouldn't hurt either." He winked at Misaki and strolled over towards Takahiro, who was standing awkwardly a few feet away. "You look like you need some answers!"

Misaki decided that he wasn't going to ask. He turned back to Akihiko. He could do this, totally. He could so do this. ...right? He swallowed nervously and placed his hand on the side of Akihiko's face. He closed his eyes as he leaned in and quickly leaned to press his lips to Akihiko's. Not a second passed before Akihiko was returning the kiss. Akihiko pushed away from the wall and quickly dominated the kiss. Misaki felt himself being delightfully swept away and filled with such bliss. Just as Misaki was beginning to feel like his world was complete, he was tugged roughly from the safe confines of Akihiko's arms.

"Ow! What the-?" Misaki looked up and found himself staring up at Sumi's cold grey eyes. "Sumi? What are you doing here?" Misaki asked before he felt something cold press against his throat.

The knife glinted in the early dawn light as everyone stood paralyzed. Akihiko had leapt to his feet and looked ready to attack Sumi, while Takahiro and the fairy looked completely blindsided by this development. "Not one step closer. Any closer and I'll slit his throat. Misaki and I are walking out of here and none of you are going to do anything." He started backpedaling towards the gate. But before he could make it more than a few feet, an arrow came whizzing through the air and embedded itself in Sumi's leg. Sumi buckled and Misaki scrambled to get away, but Sumi held fast.

Nowaki emerged from the bushes with another arrow nocked and ready Hiroki by his side and Miyagi and Shinobu behind them. Also swarming from the shrubbery was every single animal in the castle. They stood in front of Misaki and Sumi, growling, hissing, and making every kind of animal noise possible. Hiroki glared as Nowaki took aim. "Put him down right now!" Hiroki yelled.

Sumi glared at them and tried to put as little weight on his injured leg while trying to hold onto Misaki. This was not easy since Misaki was putting up as much a fight as he could, even trying to bite.

"I'll say it again! Put him down or so help me..." Hiroki yelled.

"Or what? What will you do?" Sumi sneered.

"I'll sick him on you." he jabbed his thumb at Nowaki.

"And what will he do?"

"That is up to him, but," he smirked at Sumi, "I'd still be scared of him. After all, he did once kill three people with a single shot."

Sumi paled and Misaki decided to help. "And that was only an accident. Imagine what he could do when he's aiming."

Sumi scowled and seemed to think for a minute, weighing his chances. He didn't think for long. He pushed Misaki away from him and limped as fast as he could out of the gate. Misaki rushed to Akihiko and held him tight.

Hiroki sneered after Sumi before turning back to the happy couple. "Well it's about god damn time!" he yelled happily, and the rest of the castle joined in the cheer.

But Akihiko and Misaki barely heard them. They were lost in their own little world where nothing could touch them, finally safe in each others arms. Akihiko leaned down and closed the distance between them.

"I love you Misaki." He whispered, his lavender eyes shining with the extent of his emotions.

"I love you too." Misaki said as he pulled Akihiko closer, emerald eyes lit with a deep fire that spoke volumes.

And as their lips met, they both knew what it meant. It was a declaration, an agreement, and a silent promise. And this promise would never break.

**So in case anyone couldn't tell, I kind of wanted an underlying theme of **_**promises **_**in this, cause it almost seems like the Junjou Romantic world is full of promises. Takahiro's promise to keep Misaki safe, Akihiko's promise to Takahiro to tutor and house (and love) Misaki, and Misaki's promise to Akihiko that he wouldn't leave him again.**

**So that's the end of Junjou Romantica Fairy Tales: Beauty and the Rabbit! *collapses* I'm tired now! But on to more writing! I have to work on One Good Reason, and my Yu-Gi-Oh! continuation stuff, and my short stories, and Untitled (my novel), and my Alice in Wonderland stuff, and my Olympic Gods go to High School...holy crap I have a lot of shit to do...I suppose a writers work is never done is it?**

**So, anyone have any ideas for which fairy tale is should do next? Just tell me in your comment/review and unless I get like everyone asking for the same one, I will make a poll on my profile page and you can vote. Tell me the pairing in your comment as well.**

**And thank you for sticking with this, even through the long updating dry spell. The fans are the reason I update this. I mean, I love writing it, but knowing that someone actually looks forward to my work is the greatest feeling ever. And the comments make me smile.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	11. Author's Note: Next Story Voting

**Author's Note: Poll is up, go vote now. WAIT! *****grabs by shirt collar***** pick 1 for each pairing. If you had an idea and **_**didn't**_** tell me, you can still say. These are only the preliminaries. Then, I will upload a little blurb from the top 2 or 3 and you can vote again afterwards. Kapiche? Okay? Good. Now go vote my little minions! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! …it really is too early in the morning for this crap…**

**Edit 10/21/11: Added 4 more choices. Dudes, go vote. I had to reset the poll.**


End file.
